Game Recap for Chapter 3: Kainen
Chapter 3: Kainen “A surviving child of one of these wenches has been found. His name is Kainen, from the town of Greenpine. I have sent a message to my most promising agent to find the youth. The church is in a silent war with these women, and Kainen is as much hated and sought by them as he is by us.” -Jofius the Saved Lord Inquisitor of the Protectorate In a letter to the Haiprion Written sometime in the year 647 F.F. There was never a time when Kainen was innocent. His story is not one of childhood wonder, adolescent awkwardness and the disappointment of adulthood. He is the offspring of Disgust and Freedom; poor parents indeed. Kainen’s first memory is from the moment of his birth. His mind is lucent. He first feels the blood and fluids and slime of his entry. He then hears his own infantile cries. At last his eyes open and around him are trees, cold and tall. It is night and his mother has died giving him life. The stars made poor midwives. “No…no, no no!” says a man with graying hair. He is small, yet his leathery skin and strong hands signal a man who has worked for all his meals. “No, Karla, why…WHY!?”. His name is Harog, and Kainen eventually learns that they kin; grandfather and grandson. His grandmother is named Lirida and they love him with all their hearts. But love cannot win acceptance. He is unwelcomed among the other children and his questioning personality earns him the ire of the town ector. The town cripple, Vyak Birinski, is his only friend. To avoid being harassed, the outsider quickly learns how to go unseen, even without sneaking. Not all stealth is concerned with shadows and silence. His grandfather is a skinner and leatherworker and Kainen is shown these arts; the knives become an extension of his hands. After wandering the woods one day, Kainen returns to find several towns’ people gathered, talking and pointing at his grandparents’ home. Inquiring, Kainen learns that two women arrived, one with blond hair and creamy white skin, the other with wavy back hair and nut-brown skin. When he enters, the women are speaking with his grandmother and the conversation immediately ends. Thanking Lirida for the tea, the women stand and immediately walk out of the house. Confused, Kainen asks his grandmother who they were. Confused herself, Lirida relays that they claimed to be friends of Karl’s. Kainen leaves and discovers that the women have left town. Taking a shortcut through the woods, Kaien is able to cut them off. Kainen asks several questions, to which the women scoff and say “You are the waste that Karla gave her life for? A poor trade.” At which point the white woman takes out a dagger and attempts to stab the young man. Now fighting for his life, Kainen punches the first woman several times and she falls to the ground. The second woman, seeing the fight go poorly, cuts her own hand and splashes the blood on Kainen. Every drop burns like nothing he has ever felt before. Kainen retreats, as do the two women. Two weeks later, the refugee caravan led by Sibastian arrives in Green Pines. The caravan parks for several days to rest and Sibastian calls for a town meeting. Again he pleads with the people to flee while they can of the oncoming attack from the tribes. Some of the people join the caravan. This includes Kainen and his grandparents. Sib settles some disputes between the caravan-folk and the townsfolk over pigs eating crops and stolen chickens. Sibastian helps to train the caravan-folk to prepare them for difficulties which may lay ahead, including potential combat. He takes a census of the caravan, and orders preparations to arm the people. The caravan leaves the town, Wimpy proves an excellent scout, and the caravan arrives at a fork in the road. Lady Mirril speaks of a village out of the way, up north. Sibastian decides to ride there with a small group to bring in any survivors. He forms a party and leaves the large council in charge. The town is named New Mine and the people have suffered attacks from tribesmen. Upon returning, the party finds that Farmer Mun, one of the caravan scouts, has died and Wimpy Woltor is gravely injured. Sibastian has Kainen scout the surrounding area and the stealthy young man finds four scouts and is almost caught by them when, to his shock, the shadows themselves seemingly reach out and cover him. Kainen returns to Sibastian and informs him of the events. Sibastian informs Tesrina of what Kainen saw and the caravan leader asks for help. She says she can help, but that she will need to pull energy from Sibastian. He agrees, and together they are able surround the caravan in a ward of silence and invisibility. When finished, Tesrina stumbles back, a trickle of blood running from her nose. Experience: Sibastian Bernard: 125xp (time) Kainen Tsernobog: 125xp (time) + 100 (intro RP story) = 225 xp